mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Antagarich
Antagarich (lub generalizując 'Erathia'Nazwa stosowana w odniesieniu do całego kontynentu w MM6, HoMM3:RoE i MM7.) to drugi pod względem wielkości kontynent świata Enroth, na którym rozgrywa się akcja gier: Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia, Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade, Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death, wszystkich części Heroes Chronicles oraz Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor, część Uniwersum New World Computing. Jako miejsce akcji dwunastu gier, został najlepiej poznany przez graczy, stąd też najwięcej informacji na jego temat. Antagarich był zamieszkany przez wiele ras: elfy, ludzi, krasnoludy, gobliny, jaszczuroludzi, niziołki i inne. Historia tego kontynentu sięga czasów przed Ciszą, gdy dotarły na niego pierwsze elfy. Następne informacje pochodzą już czasów po upadku Sieci Bram, gdy to barbarzyńca Jarg podbił krainę czarodziei - Bracaduun. Po jego śmierci role się odwróciły i to barbarzyńcy stali się niewolnikami królów-czarodziei. Kres obu państwom przyniosły rządy Tarnuma, który założył własne imperium, ale i ono nie wytrzymało próby czasu, bo zginął w pojedynku z pierwszym królem Erathii - Rionem Gryphonheartem. Upadek jego imperium doprowadził do powstania dwóch nowych państw będących w pewien sposób sukcesorami Bracaduun: Bracady i Erathii. Z czasem na kontynencie powstały takie państwa jak Deyja, Tatalia, AvLee czy Phynaxia. Najbardziej znany okres w historii Antagarichu, to panowanie Nicolasa Gryphonhearta i jego następców, kiedy to rozgrywa się akcja wyżej wspomnianych gier. Antagarich został zniszczony w wyniku RozliczeniaIntro Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Główne państwa leżące na Antagarichu to: AvLee, Bracada, Deyja, Erathia, Krewlod, Nighon, Eeofol i Tatalia. Geografia Antagarich otacza kilkanaście wysp, z których największe znaczenie mają Nighon i Vori. Pozostałe to m.in. Wyspy Evenmorn, Wyspy Tidewater, Szmaragdowa Wyspa. Kontynent pocięty jest licznymi rzekami, są one jednak dość krótkie. Istotny element krajobrazu stanowią wielkie jeziora centralnej Erathii. Charakterystyczne są również pasma wysokich gór, stanowiące naturalne granice między niektórymi państwami. Geopolityka Poniższe tabele przedstawiają listę państw i terytoriów wchodzących w skład Antagarichu. Państwa Regiony Historia Na wyspę Vori docierają z Enroth pierwsze elfy. Po latach w wyniku sporu między ich władcą a poddanymi, część elfów ucieka z wyspy i osiedla się na terenach przyszłego AvLee. Dochodzi też do innego konfliktu, który podzielił elfy na świetliste i mroczne. Te ostatnie opuściły Antagarich i udały się na Jadame. Po elfach na Antagarichu pojawiły się i inne rasy tworząc swe państwa, z których dwa były istotnie ważne dla historii kontynentu: nieznane z nazwy ludzkie państwo barbarzyńców na terenach przyszłego Krewlodu oraz Bracaduun, państwo królów-czarodziejów i rycerstwa, obejmujące południową część kontynentu. Za czasów panowania Jarga Zdobywcy, barbarzyńcom udało się podbić magów, lecz po jego śmierci Imperium upadło, gdyż synowie władcy nie byli odpowiednimi ludźmi do rządzenia. Wkrótce potem barbarzyńcy wpadli pod władzę czarodziejów. Sytuacja radykalnie się zmieniła, gdy barbarzyńca imieniem Tarnum zbuntował się przeciwko rządzącym magom, a w końcu ostatecznie złamał potęgę Bracaduun w bitwie o twierdzę Steelhorn. Utworzył na jego gruzach II Imperium Barbarzyńców, które dało początek późniejszemu Krewlodowi. Panowanie Tarnuma było okrutne: mówiono o rzekach krwi, których było więcej niż rzek wody. Kres władzy barbarzyńcy położył młody rycerz z północnego Bracaduun Rion Gryphonheart. Pozostałości państwa magów dały zalążki dwóm nowym krajom: na północnych stepach byłego imperium - rządzonej przez rycerzy Erathii, zaś na południowej pustyni i w łańcuchach górskich zamieszkałej przez magów i ich stworzenia Bracadzie. Kolejnym ważnym wydarzeniem wartym wspomnienia było wygnanie z Bracady nekromantów. Powodem tego był spór natury religijnej, jak daleko można posunąć się w badaniach nad ożywianiem martwej materii. O ile alchemia pozwalała na nadawanie martwym przedmiotom pozorów życia, tak już nekromancja, która ożywiała ponownie martwe (lecz żyjące kiedyś) istoty, była dla większości magów bluźnierstwem. Wygnani nekromanci błąkali się po Antagarichu, aż w końcu osiedlili się na żyznych i zielonych terenach południowego AvLee, tworząc swe nowe państwo - Deyję. Z czasem, dążąc do odkrycia doskonałego wskrzeszenia, zaczęli wysysać całe życie ze swego terytorium, przekształcając je w ciągu niemal tysiąclecia w wyschniętą skorupę. W 624 roku po Ciszy Erathia i AvLee rozpoczęły ze sobą Wojny Drzewne na terytorium Spornych Ziem. Powodem wybuchu wojen była ekspansja ludzi na terytorium elfów i karczowanie tamtejszych lasów. Po odrzuceniu ultimatum księcia AvLee Eldricha Parsona przez króla Erathii Davida Gryphonhearta IV, rozpoczęły się walki. To właśnie wtedy zbudowano zamek Harmondale. Wojny zakończyły się w 789 roku po Ciszy. W tym samym roku na terytorium Spornych Ziem powstało nowe państwo - Imperium Phynaxii, którego główną siłą są pokłady rudy staltu. Przetrwało ono do 864 roku po Ciszy, gdy to złoża rudy się wyczerpały i Phynaxia upadła pod naporem wojsk elfów. Na zachodzie Antagarichu, od wielu wieków po upadku Bracaduun lud moczarów żył w niewoli. Najpierw zostali podbici przez Tarnuma, by później zostać zniewolonymi przez władców Erathii. Dzieki pomocy swego byłego ciemiężyciela - Tarnuma - jaszczuroludziom udało się odzyskać wolność i założyć własne państwo, które nazwali w swym języku Wolność, bardziej znane jako Tatalia Z czasów współczesnych najważniejsze wydaje się panowanie Nicolasa Gryphonhearta na tronie Erathii. Ożeniony z Gwenllian w roku 1133 po Ciszy doczekał się on dwóch córek: Katarzyny oraz młodszej od niej Beatrice. Katarzyna wybrała drogę ojca i wstąpiła do elitarnej jednostki wojskowej - Brygady Szponu. W 1154 roku po Ciszy Gwenllian oraz Beatrice giną w zasadzce bandytów. W obawie o życie i chcąc pohamować rządzę zemsty Katarzyny, Nicholas zoorganiował jej ślub z Rolandem Ironfistem z Enroth, który właśnie wygrał Wojny o Sukcesję. Lata 1155-1165 po Ciszy to akcja gry Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death, podczas której nekromanta z Enroth o imieniu Sandro uknuł plan podboju całego kontynentu. Do tego potrzebował dwóch potężnych artefaktów, kilku naiwnych bohaterów oraz osobę, którą mógł manipulować - Fineasa Vilmara, którego obsadził na tronie Deyji. Ambicje Sandra pokrzyżowali Yog, Gem, Crag Hack oraz Gelu. Pomimo niepowodzeń, Sandro nie zrezygnował ze swych zamierzeń i uknuł kolejny plan - otrucia Nicolasa Gryphonhearta. Nim go jednak wykonał, został wtrącony do więzienia przez Finneasa Vilmara. Sandro obiecał jednak swojej byłej kukiełce zemstę, nawet zza krat. W roku 1162 po Ciszy na planetę, w tym także na Antagarich przybyli Kreeganie. Rozprzestrzenili się oni w krainie niziołków Eeofolu, przeganiając rodowitych mieszkańców. Przez następne trzy lata Kreeganie gromadzili swe siły, sprzymierzając się również z Nighończykami. W 1165 roku po Ciszy król Nicholas Ironfist został otruty, co wykorzystały armie Eeofolu i Nighonu i dokonały inwazji na Erathię, realizując tym samym plan Finneasa Vilmara (a właściwie Sandra). Dotarli do stolicy Erathii Steadwick, którą zdobyli jako jedyni w historii. Zostali powstrzymani i przegonieni przez Katarzynę Ironfist, która wróciła do swej ojczyzny na pogrzeb ojca. Korzystając z zawieruchy wojennej, nekromanci wykradli ciało króla Erathii i ożywili go jako lisza. Podczas rytuału ożywiania miał miejsce „wypadek”, w którym zginął Finneas Vilmar i Nicolas został nowym władcą Deyji. Szybko jednak uwolnił się spod kontroli nekromantów, co zaowocowało sprzymierzeniem się ich z Katarzyną Ironfist. Dzięki temu niezwykłemu sojuszowi wojska nieumarłego króla zostały pokonane, a on sam mógł ponownie spocząć w grobie, po tym jak rozprawił się ze swym zabójcą. Podczas wojny na Antagarich przybył Archibald Ironfist, brat Rolanda. W pustce powstałej po śmierci króla lisza szybko przejął tron Deyji. W tymże roku, na jego dworze pojawiła się czwórka tajemniczych doradców: Maximus, Tolberti, Dark Shade i Kastore. W tym samym czasie, do Gavina Magnusa zgłosiła się inna czwórka: Crag Hack, Resurectra, Robert Mędrzec i Sir Caneghem. W 1168 roku po Ciszy na Szmaragdowej Wyspie miały miejsce zawody dla poszukiwaczy skarbów, w których nagrodą dla zwycięzców był zamek Harmondale oraz tytuł lordów Harmondale. Wkrótce wybuchła wojna erathiańsko-avleńska o Harmondale i okolice. W jej trakcie umiera arbiter, który miał czuwać nad rokowaniami pokojowymi. Na jego miejsce, lordowie wybrali sędziego FairweatheraPotwierdzenie wyboru tego sędziego można znaleźć w kampanii Ostrze Armageddonu w HoMM3:AB z Bracady, który szybko doprowadził do podpisania traktatu pokojowego. W międzyczasie Archibald został wygnany z Czeluści, a tron objął Kastore, którego celem było uruchomienie Niebiańskiej Kuźni i podbicie całej planety. Jego plany pokrzyżowali władcy Harmondale sprzymierzeni z Resurectrą i Gavinem Magnusem. W 1171 roku po Ciszy wybuchła wojna Ostrza Armageddonu. Władcą Kreegan został Lucyfer Kreegan (poprzedniego króla Kreegan Xenofexa zabili lordowie Harmondale). Zebrał on trzy artefakty, które umożliwiały mu utworzenie Ostrza Armageddonu, miecza o niezwykłych mocach. W trakcie wojny Katarzyna zrzekła się erathiańskiej korony, polegając na wiernych sobie oddziałach, Leśnej Straży i siłom uwolnionego przez lordów Harmondale Rolanda. Udaje jej się pokonać Lucyfera Kreegana i jego najwierniejszego sługę, Xerona, ostrze jednak nie zostaje zniszczone, lecz podarowane Gelu. Katarzyna wróciła z Rolandem do Enroth, pozostawiając erathiański tron w rękach regenta Morgana Kendala i obarczając go zadaniem wybrania kolejnego władcy. W następnych latach Kilgor nadaje Krewlodowi status królestwa, koronując się na króla i kończąc tradycję Festiwali Życia. Kilgor, mimo wysiłków Tarnuma, uzyskał Miecz Mrozu, ukryty na Vori jeszcze przed Ciszą. Między siłami Kilgora i Gelu wybuchła wojna, w której dwa miecze zderzyły się, wypełniając proroctwo. Doszło do eksplozji, w której zginęła większość mieszkańców kontynentu. Ci, którzy pozostali przy życiu, skorzystali z tajemniczych portali, które otworzyły się po eksplozji, i przenieśli się do nowego świata Axeoth. Gospodarka Gospodarka Antagarichu opiera się na wymianie pieniężno-surowcowej. Najważniejsze surowce to drewno, ruda, siarka, klejnoty, kryształy i rtęć. Pieniądze wybijane są w złocie, od nazwy tego pierwiastka wywodzi się też nazwa lokalnej waluty: sztuki złota. Oprócz głównych surowców, handluje się również mniej istotnymi dla światowej gospodarki zasobami, takimi jak gryfie pióra, szkło czy piasek z Enroth. Dość zyskowny jest również handel magicznymi eliksirami i odczynnikami, chociaż trudność zdobycia tych najcenniejszych odstręcza większość handlarzy. Głównym środkiem transportu na Antagarichu są konie i inne zwierzęta juczne i wierzchowe, a także wozy, karawany itp. Stajnie znajdują się w każdym większym mieście i oferują za opłatą podróż w wybrane miejsca. Wymieniają także konie na lepsze, co pozwala przyspieszyć tempo podróży. Koszt wynajmu konia i wozu jest jednak dość wysoki, jednak dość opłacalny: skorzystanie ze stajni pozwala dotrzeć do celu kilka dni szybciej i znacznie bezpieczniej. W podobny do stajni sposób działają przystanie, przy których można wynająć łódź do podróży morskiej. Podstawową różnicą jest oczywiście cena takiej podróży, która w tym wypadku jest znacznie wyższa — chociaż często umożliwia jeszcze szybsze dotarcie do celu, który może być znacznie bardziej odległy niż w przypadku stajni. Bioróżnorodność Demografia Rasy Ludzie (Erathia) Elfy (AvLee) Nieumarli (Deyja) Kreeganie (Eeofol) Jaszczuroludzie (Tatalia) Religie Język Zobacz też * Enroth * Jadame Przypisy Kategoria:Antagarich Kategoria:Heroes Chronicles Kategoria:Heroes of Might and Magic III Kategoria:Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor Kategoria:Geografia świata Might and Magic en:Antagarich